


constellation

by pachimation



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachimation/pseuds/pachimation
Summary: There's a lull in the stadium, the moment Leon's Charizard goes down. Everyone is shocked.Gloria most of all.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

> one thing to make clear before reading this:
> 
> just a little mistake on my part, but i completely forgot that you defeat eternatus BEFORE beating leon and not the other way around, which kind of makes gloria's characterization a little odd. just assume the whole mess with rose occurs immediately after the champion battle instead.
> 
> whoops!
> 
> (i may or may not have been projecting intensely on gloria while writing this.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> if you didn't, please leave any constructive criticism you can. I'm always trying to improve, and any kind of feedback helps!


End file.
